


Moon River

by miss_carlisle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Lots of Angst, Murder Mystery, Slow Burn, and fluff, romantic finnrose, romantic reylo, small town with big drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_carlisle/pseuds/miss_carlisle
Summary: Rey came here looking for her parents. But there's a lot more going on in this small town than she ever bargained for. Mysterious deaths? A mansion in the woods? Who's really in charge here, and why are they hell-bent on getting rid of her?





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness in front of her. Darkness behind her. Gripping the handlebars with frozen fingers, she fought to keep pedaling. Her teeth chattered, her muscles aching and her body shivering as sheets of icy rain stung her freckled cheeks. The road was winding and narrow and nearly impossible to follow in the impenetrable blackness. But Rey refused to turn back now. Not after she had come this far.  


Still, fear gripped her, causing her insides to twist in knots. She had never been this far from home—had never even left the city where she’d grown up. And now, here she was. In the woods somewhere. Almost certainly lost and most definitely alone.  


_Just keep pedaling,_ she told herself. _You’ll find it soon._  


As wind and rain rushed through thickly gathered trees, Rey blinked persistent droplets from her eyes and squinted. Ahead and slightly to her left, she thought she saw something. It was white and rectangular with—  


She squinted harder.  


With black lettering. As she drew closer, the blurred letters became clearer, and she was finally able to make out the words: _“Welcome to Craiton.”_ This was it. Hope swelled inside her, and she pedaled faster.  


With the faint orange glow of a streetlamp guiding her, Rey sped past the sign, and the trees soon became hedgerows. Cottages with darkened windows lined both sides of the road, and several cars were parked along the sidewalks. It was not until she reached the center of the village that she found a two-story structure which still had warm light emanating from within. At first glance, she had thought it was another house. But upon closer inspection, Rey noticed neatly arranged tables and chairs situated in front of the red brick exterior. A restaurant? she wondered.  


Her tires skidded on the wet asphalt as she braked, and she planted her brown combat boots firmly on either side of the bicycle. Rey’s stomach rumbled, and she bit her lip. She had some snacks in her backpack, but the idea of a well-cooked meal was far more enticing. Swinging her leg over the seat, she stood on her own two feet for the first time in more hours than she cared to count, and her knees nearly buckled.  


Rey caught herself on the handlebars and used them to remain upright as she pushed the bike around to the side of the building and leaned it against the brick. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she straightened. Her legs felt like rubber, and she could barely move her stiffened fingers. Curling them into fists and stuffing them into the folds of her soaked sweater, Rey splashed through a puddle as she ran toward the door. Then she bounded up two small steps and grabbed the handle.  


Twisting it, she shoved the door inward and stumbled through the opening. The bitter cold retreated, and Rey was greeted by the warmth of a burning hearth and the mouth-watering aromas of cooked meats, vegetables, and freshly baked bread. Breathing it all in, she glanced around with curious eyes. Two men sat across from each other at a square, wooden table, deeply engrossed in a game of chess. But every other chair in the pub was empty, and she guessed that it would soon be closing down for the night.  


“Close the door, child! You’re letting a chill in.”  


Startled, Rey jumped. Her gaze darted to the bar ahead of her, then to the old woman who stood behind it.  


“Sorry,” she mumbled, reaching back and firmly shutting the door.  


A puddle was forming on the floor, her clothes dripping as they clung to her body. Strands of dark hair were plastered to her forehead, and she tried to sweep them back. Rey suddenly realized how ridiculous she must look, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment when she noticed that the men had paused their game and were staring at her. Shifting her backpack, she clenched her jaw and raised her chin. Then she approached the bar.  


“What can I get for you, dear girl?” the woman inquired before Rey could say a word.  


“Um,” she paused and peeked at the chalkboard menu, “how much is—?”  


“Oh, don’t worry about that,” the woman interrupted with a dismissive wave of her hand.  


Rey’s expression hardened as she looked back at the brown eyes blinking behind a pair of large, round glasses. “I can pay,” she insisted, even though she wasn’t sure that she could.  


“I see that you have traveled a long way,” the woman observed, “and it is not often that we have visitors in this little village of ours. Please, allow me to do this simple service for you.”  


Rey sighed reluctantly, but the stranger’s smile was genuine and kind, so she swallowed her pride and finally relented. “All right,” she nodded.  


“Have a seat over there by the fire, and I’ll bring you something to eat.”  


She did as the woman said, turning and wandering over to a burgundy armchair that faced the flickering flames. Rey hesitated a moment, then shrugged off her backpack and carefully sank onto the cushioned seat. Extending her trembling fingers toward the fire, she soon found herself transfixed by its dancing tongues and crackling logs as they crumbled. The numbness in her hands was slowly subsiding, replaced by irksome tingling sensations. But her misery was lessening, and Rey allowed herself the smallest of smiles. At last, she had made it.  


“Here you go, dear.”  


Glancing up, she saw the tiny old woman standing beside her chair. There was a tray in her hands with a bowl and a fluffy roll, and Rey accepted it eagerly. “Thank you.”  


“My beef stew is a local favorite. It should warm you right up—from the inside out as I like to say!”  


Rey’s mouth was already full of bread, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk’s as she tried to smile.  


“Make yourself right at home,” the woman went on, “and let me know if you need anything else. My name is Maz.”  


She swallowed and smiled sheepishly. “I’m Rey.”  


“Well, we are happy to have you here, Rey. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Craiton.”  


“Thanks,” she replied, and as soon as Maz left her alone again, she started spooning the stew into her mouth.  


It was the most magnificent thing she had ever tasted, and what Maz had told her was proven true. A glowing warmth that had begun in her gut was rapidly spreading through the rest of her. Devouring the delicious meal, Rey left neither a drop of soup nor a crumb of bread. And when she had finished, she sat back, breathing a deep sigh of satisfaction.  


She had questions, so many questions… But her lids were growing heavy as she stared into the fire. There was music playing, soft and low. She hadn’t noticed it until now. It was like a lullaby, its chorus of voices carrying her along its gently flowing current:  


“Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way.  


Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me.”

Rey’s head started to nod, her exhaustion finally overcoming her. And her last conscious thoughts were of the long road that had led her here, and what awaited her at its end. A pot of gold, or nothing? 


	2. Chapter 2

There were voices. Angry and shouting. Each clamoring to rise above the other. She covered her ears and tried to block them out, but they kept getting louder. Light burned behind her closed lids, and she shut them tighter.  


But then they snapped open of their own accord. Rey found herself curled in a strange chair by an empty hearth, and she was under a blanket—a soft, thick blanket with a plaid pattern. Confused, she blinked and raised her head. Rays of golden sunlight spilled through the windows on her left and across the wooden floor, warming her as it reached her chilled skin. And there were voices, but they were unlike the ones that haunted her dreams.  


Curious, Rey sat up and planted her feet on the rug as she peeked around the edge of her chair. Two women sat at a nearby table, chatting and laughing, their plates filled with eggs and bacon and toast. The only other customer was a man sitting in the far corner with a newspaper in front of his face.  


“Good morning,” said a cheerful voice.  


She gasped and turned. Realizing that it was Maz who had approached her, she brushed her disheveled hair behind her ear and blushed with embarrassment.  


“I’m sorry, dear,” the old woman chuckled. “I didn’t mean to startle you. When I saw that you had fallen asleep by the fire last night, I didn’t have the heart to wake you. You seemed so exhausted.”  


“I’m sorry,” Rey apologized sincerely. “I didn’t mean to. I hope I didn’t—”  


“It’s no trouble,” Maz interrupted kindly. “I live upstairs, so I was able to lock the place up as usual.”  


Swallowing, Rey allowed her gaze to drift back to the ashes of the dead fire, and there was a pause. Should she ask? She wanted to, but she feared the answers to her questions. What if they weren’t what she wanted to hear? What if they extinguished the desperate hope she had been clinging to all these years?  


Finally, Rey looked up at Maz again and saw the old woman studying her closely. “I’m looking for someone,” she managed to say, reaching down into her backpack and withdrawing a small photograph. “Have you seen these people?”  


Maz took the picture in her wrinkled hands as Rey handed it to her, and after a moment, she shook her head. “No, I can’t say that I have.”  


“Are you sure?” Rey pressed. “It might have been years ago.”  


“How many years?”  


She bit her lip, her gaze dropping to the floor. “Twelve.”  


There was another pause, and Maz examined the photograph again. Rey glanced at her anxiously, her chest clenching. But the old woman merely shook her head again, her brow creasing with compassion.  


“Are these your parents?”  


Rey swallowed hard. “Yes.”  


“I’m sorry, child. We don’t have many travelers pass through here, and I’m certain that I would have remembered them.”  


Her heart plummeted, and it felt like she had been punched in the gut. But she refused to give up so easily. “Well, someone must have seen them.”  


“I don’t mean to pry,” Maz began gently, “but what makes you so certain that they came here all those years ago?”  


Reaching into her pack again, Rey dug around until her fingers grasped a familiar fold of paper. As she pulled out the pamphlet, she glanced at its cover, and printed in bold black letters was the word “ _OBSIDIAN._ ”  


“Here,” she said. “I found this in my parents’ bedroom years after they…after they left. I remember them talking about it, saying they wanted to be a part of it.”  


Maz exchanged the picture for the booklet, and as soon as she saw it, her features darkened. Noting the change, Rey’s brow furrowed.  


“You know it?”  


Slowly, the old woman nodded. “Oh yes—I know it. Obsidian first came to this village six years ago, and Craiton has not been the same ever since. They claim that the government has granted them the authority to ‘restore’ our historical structures and ‘improve’ our quality of life. They’ve already been seizing the property of people in nearby towns, tearing down their buildings and ripping up their roads. But luckily, we have Leia.”  


“Who’s Leia?” Rey asked.  


“She is Craiton’s mayor,” Maz explained, “and we are very fortunate that she is. Otherwise, our little village would be unrecognizable. Leia has taken it upon herself to engage Obsidian in a court battle that has continued ever since their arrival, and things have gotten increasingly…unpleasant with each passing year.”  


“Where did Obsidian come from? Where were they headquartered before?”  


“Manhattan, I believe,” Maz answered thoughtfully.  


Rey frowned. So her parents could have been working there, where she still lived, for several years after they left. Which meant that— _no_ , that couldn’t be right. There had to be something else. Something she was missing.  


“Who runs Obsidian?”  


“A man called Snoke.” Maz’s face twisted with disgust as she spoke the name. “But he isn’t here often. When he’s away, he leaves Hux in charge.”  


“I need to speak to him then—as soon as possible,” Rey resolved, zipping the photo back into the front pocket of her pack.  


“I should warn you,” Maz added quickly, “Hux is a rude, distasteful sort. He might refuse to meet with you.”  


“That’s a chance I’ll have to take.”  


Stuffing the pamphlet in with the rest of her belongings, Rey stood and hoisted the heavy backpack onto her shoulder.  


“Won’t you at least stay and have a bite of breakfast first?” Maz urged.  


“I, er—”  


“Hi!”  


Rey’s eyes widened in surprise as she turned to see that one of the two women had risen from their table and come over to introduce herself. She was much shorter than Rey, with black bangs and a bright smile.  


“You’re new here, right? I’m Rose.”  


“Rey,” she replied, shaking Rose’s outstretched hand and cautiously smiling back.  


“You should come sit with me and my sister Paige. Maz really does make the best breakfast. You won’t regret sticking around for a bit longer.”  


Rey’s first instinct was to turn her down, but how could she refuse now? She was in a hurry, yes, but she didn’t want to seem rude either. “All right,” she agreed finally.  


Rose grinned, and Rey followed her over to the table. Allowing her backpack to slide off her shoulder, she lowered it onto the floor and looked at the other woman, who appeared to be a couple of years Rose’s elder.  


“Paige, this is Rey.” Rose gestured from one to the other. “Rey—Paige.”  


“Nice to meet you,” Paige said with a smile.  


“Yeah, you too,” Rey replied, and as Rose reclaimed the seat across from her sister, she nervously sank into the chair between them.  


“So, you’re going to see Hux?” Rose inquired, stabbing some syrup-drenched toast and forking it into her mouth.  


“Yes,” Rey answered stiffly. “I’m assuming Obsidian’s headquarters are in town somewhere?”  


Paige shook her head. “No. They’re in the old mansion in the woods, about half a mile out. It’s the only place in Craiton they’ve been able to get their grubby little hands on.”  


“Don’t worry about getting lost,” Rose added when she saw Rey’s frown. “Just stay on the main path, and you’ll be fine.”  


“Be careful though,” Paige warned, leaning forward slightly. “That place is _creepy._ ”  


Rey’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”  


The two sisters shared a glance. At that moment, Maz approached their table with a glass of milk and a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast for Rey.  


“Here you go, dear.”  


“Thanks,” Rey replied with a smile that instantly faded once the old woman had gone.  


Neither sister said a word, and her brow furrowed.  


“What’s so strange about it?” she asked again.  


“Well,” Paige began slowly, “the mansion was abandoned for years. No one wanted to live there after…after the incident.”  


“What incident?” Rey pressed.  


“Someone died there,” Rose admitted finally, “but that was a long time ago. We weren’t even born yet.”  


“Are you saying it’s haunted?”  


Paige sighed and put down her fork. “I’m sure you’re aware of how stories get spread around and change over time. Facts become gossip, then rumors, then myths. And one day, that thing that actually happened becomes a ghost story. A tall tale told around the fire to scare children with overly active imaginations.”  


“If you don’t believe those stories, then why did you warn me?” Rey persisted.  


Paige’s mouth opened, but Rose cut her off. “Look, we’d be breaking an unspoken rule if we didn’t. There’s probably nothing to worry about, but just in case there is, we had to tell you.”  


Rey’s gaze shifted uncertainly from one sister to the other as she swallowed a bite of bacon. “Uh, okay. Thanks then…I guess.”  


She wolfed down the rest of her meal in silence, and neither Rose nor Paige had much to say after their talk of the mansion in the woods. But every now and again, she caught them eyeing her with poorly disguised curiosity. Still, they kept whatever questions they had to themselves, and Rey was glad. She was unaccustomed to conversing with strangers, and she had no desire to speak of her past.  


So as soon as the last morsel of food was gone and her glass was empty, she peeked over her shoulder at the chalkboard, then bent over and rummaged through her backpack. Withdrawing the last dollar bills that she had, Rey stood, walked over, and slapped them down on Maz’s desk before the old woman could refuse her.  


“It was delicious, Maz. Thank you,” she said with a genuine smile.  


“You’re welcome, dear,” Maz replied as Rey retrieved her pack and slung it over her shoulder.  


“Good luck, Rey,” said Rose. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.”  


She hesitated, then nodded. “Thanks.”  


Heading for the door, she left the pub and stepped out into the morning light. The autumn air was crisp and cool, the cloudless sky deep and blue. Rey inhaled an invigorating breath, her gaze roaming over the charming white and red brick cottages that lined both sides of the street. To her right was the road that had brought her here, and across the way was a narrow lane that passed in front of an old church. On her left, the main street divided into two separate paths, one remaining straight and the other curving beyond her line of sight. Considering that the former was a dead end, Rey concluded that the latter was the one she needed to follow.  


Returning to where she had left her bike the night before, she climbed on and pedaled out onto the asphalt. Her tires were still slick, and the road still glittered. But though her muscles were sore from the previous day’s exertion, Rey’s exhaustion had been replaced by fresh determination. She had a destination—a purpose.  


It was time to pay Obsidian a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Several curious heads had turned her way as she pedaled swiftly past them, leaving the little cottages and the hedgerows far behind her. But now it was just her and the woods again, and she was glad to be free of their prying eyes.

Never in her life had Rey seen so many trees. They stretched endlessly in every direction—maples, beeches, and aspens. Oaks, birches, and ashes. Their leaves were brilliantly red, orange, and golden, glistening in the sunlight that filtered through the labyrinth of limbs overhead. And as they fell, fluttering down around her, they scattered along the ground. The drier, older ones crunched beneath her tires, and she gripped the handlebars with white-knuckled hands.

This was her last lead, and she could only pray that the trail didn't end here. It couldn’t. It _wouldn’t_.

The path made a sudden shift to the right, and Rey turned with it. When she rounded the bend, she found the way blocked by a tall, dark figure. And there was no time to stop.

With a shrill, startled cry, she swerved left. Rey lost control of the bike, and it crashed onto its side. Her leg was pinned beneath it, her body skidding and scraping across the dirt. Somehow, she ended up flat on her stomach, limbs splayed. Groaning, Rey blinked and slowly lifted her head.

Her left leg ached and throbbed, and her skin felt like it was on fire. Still dazed, she reached back and tried to push the bike off of her. It was no use, and Rey heaved a frustrated sigh. But then the bike seemed to rise of its own accord, and her leg was freed.

“You should watch where you’re going,” said a deep, male voice.

Her eyes instantly narrowed, and she managed to prop herself up on her elbows, a twinge of pain in her ribs causing her to grimace. “ _I_ should—?”

Twisting onto her side, Rey glared up at the man who had caused her to wreck in the first place. He loomed over her like a shadow, one gloved hand holding her bike steady while the other extended down to her in an offer of assistance. His long face was impassive, and somehow, that made her even angrier.

Gritting her teeth, Rey ignored his gesture and pushed herself up onto her knees. As she did, her leg flared with pain, and she bit back a yelp. “Maybe you shouldn’t stand in the middle of the road.”

“I was walking home,” he answered calmly. “Perhaps you failed to notice, but this path is open to the public.”

Finally, she managed to climb to her feet, and a quick glance down informed her that both her sweater and her ripped jeans were caked with dirt. Dark strands hung loose around her face, having fallen from the messy bun her hair had been in since the night before. With as much pride and dignity as she could muster, Rey huffed and began dusting off her clothes.

“You’re not from the village,” he observed.

“Well-spotted,” she muttered.

“What are you doing out here?”

Her eyes flashed to his. “None of your business.”

“Hmph.” His brown eyes glinted with amusement. “There’s only one reason why anyone comes to Craiton. You’re looking for Obsidian.”

Rey’s lips parted in surprise. If he already knew, then why did he bother to ask? Her gaze shifted to his long black coat and turtleneck, his dark pants and polished shoes. Swallowing, she cautiously met his eyes again.

“Do you work for them?”

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. “Maybe.”

Rey sighed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. “Look, do you—or not? I was told that a man called Hux is usually in charge there, and I need to speak to him.”

All traces of humor vanished from the stranger’s eyes, and he scowled. “Hux won’t meet with you unless you have an appointment, and the reason for it has to be approved by him.”

“This is important!” she insisted. “There must be someone I can talk to. Who’s in charge of scheduling his appointments?”

The man grimaced and glanced away, almost as if he were ashamed. “I am.”

Hope swelled inside her, and she took a desperate step toward him, fighting to ignore the flash of pain that shot up her leg. “Please, will you tell him that I must meet with him?”

“Why?” he asked simply.

Rey hesitated, her breath hitching. Her heart started to pound. “I—I’m looking for two people. And I think they came to work for Obsidian several years ago.”

He exhaled, shoving one hand into his coat pocket. “What are their names?”

“Bowman. Alex and Cathy Bowman.”

The sound of her own parents’ names emerging from her lips struck her as strange, and she wondered just how long it had been since she had last spoken them aloud.

The stranger nodded, his response showing no signs of recognition. “I’ll mention it to Hux,” he said, “but I can’t make any guarantees.”

“ _Please_ ,” she persisted. “Can’t I just pay him a visit? If he has an office—it’ll only take a minute—”

“Hux isn't there,” he interrupted. “He went to a neighboring town for a conference meeting and won’t be back until tomorrow.”

Rey deflated, her shoulders sagging in defeat. “Oh.”

A lengthy pause passed between them, during which she stared down at her dirt-smeared boots and nervously rubbed her arm.

“Can you ride?” he asked finally.

Wordlessly, she shook her head.

“Well, we should get going then.”

Rey glanced up, her eyes darting to his as he turned and started to walk away with her bike. “Wait. I can take it.”

He let go when she reached over and gripped the handlebars with both hands. The truth was that she needed something sturdy to lean on for support, and having the bike helped. Rey limped along beside him, the bike rolling between them as they made their way back to the village.

“I’ll need a way to contact you once I have the information you’re looking for,” he said after another awkward stretch of silence. “A phone number or—”

“I don’t have a phone.”

His head sharply swiveled in her direction, but she refused to look at him, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

“Well, where are you staying then?”

“I—I don’t know yet,” she answered again, becoming flustered. “I’ll figure something out.”

He sighed. “You’re not making this very easy for me.”

Rey grimaced, trying to keep most of the pressure off of her left leg as she turned to look up at him. “You work at the mansion, right? So I can just come to you.”

He buried both gloved hands in his coat pockets and gazed at the fiery canopy above them, saying nothing in reply. She decided to accept that as silent agreement.

“So,” he asked after a moment, “do you have a name? Or is that a secret too?”

Meeting his eyes, she saw no threat within them. Instead, there was a flicker of humor. “I’m Rey,” she replied, managing a small smile. “And you are?”

“Ben,” he said, the corners of his mouth curving upwards ever so slightly.

Feeling a strange flutter inside her chest, she returned her gaze to the path in front of her. “Sorry I almost ran you over.”

He shrugged. “I think you took the worst of it. When you can, you should let the village doctor look at your leg.”

“It’s fine,” Rey responded dismissively, knowing that she had no money to pay for an examination anyway. “Just a little bruised is all.”

“If you say so.”

He didn’t sound convinced, and she gritted her teeth as she fought to ignore the pain. _Just a bit farther_ , she told herself. They were almost there.

Finally, they turned onto the narrow lane that led out of the woods. And as they came to the first cottage, located at the farthest fringes of the village, Rey spotted Rose and Paige farther up the street.

“Hey!” Rose called with an enthusiastic wave of her arm.

She tried to muster a smile as the two sisters came running toward her. Trudging a few steps further, she sighed wearily and then stopped.

“Are you okay?” Rose asked worriedly, her grin vanishing when she realized that something was wrong.

Paige was silent, however, and she was staring past Rey. Her gaze was distant and troubled.

“What happened?” Rose asked again.

Rey shook her head. “I crashed my bike. I’m fine though—really.”

“Are you kidding? You’re a mess! Come back with us to our place, and we’ll help you get all cleaned up!”

“All—all right,” she agreed.

As they started to lead her away, Rey hesitated and looked back, realizing that she had forgotten to say goodbye to Ben. But when she turned around, he was already gone.


End file.
